Killer Pizza: the Vampire Monstrosity
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: Toby thought he had months before another monster would show, but that was only a dream. His new powers are coming in and show up at all the wrong times. Ammit is coming, but for who?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a great series! I love these books so much!**

* * *

Toby had been staring at the photo of bald-headed queen vampire he had seen at the mansion the other night; Ammit. Ever since that fight at the mansion two weeks ago, Toby had been kind of freaked out by his vision. For one thing he was hoping what he saw was an after image and not one to come.

He had told Harvey about it just last week. Harvey had taken note of this and sent down Steve to help out. Annabel and Strobe still didn't know about it, and why worry them? Why give them another reason to panic? The only problem with not telling them is.,, They didn't know about his gift.

Toby didn't want his KP partners to know he has the sight yet. He was kind of afraid it would make him even more of a freak in his group. So, they didn't know.

* * *

The KP kitchen was in the middle of a dinner time rush. Like weekends at six always were for the team. Annabel was running the phones and putting pizzas in boxes. Strobe was taking orders and helping Toby when needed. Toby was making the Pizzas, like he loved.

After an hour of rushing pizzas out of the oven and to Annabel, the rush ended. The KP crew sat down on the stools by the cash register. They still had an hour before Steve would arrive.

"I can't believe that Steve came down to visit us!" Annabel said. She didn't know the real reason he was coming. As far as Annabel knew Steve missed them and wanted to do a check up on them.

"I guess, we were doing a fine job without him. He will probably going to be out of here in a snap." Strobe complained. _I wish._

_"Strobe!_ This is a regular thing! It's not like they're replacing us, it's just like our well child check ups. They want to see how much we have improved." That made Strobe sit up straighter. This guy thinks that we never need help, that we are too awesome to be killed or something.

"Hey, don't go yelling at me. I was just saying." Strobe said shaking his head.

"Strobe, what are we going to do with you?' Annabel sighed.

Toby sat quietly while the two exchanged words. He didn't want to give away anything about why Steve was really here for.

"Tobe?" Strobe said trying to get Toby's attention.

"Huh, yea?" Toby asked.

"Wow, Tobe's speechless!" Strobe laughed.

"Toby? Is that issue you had resolved yet?" Annabel asked. Annabel still thought I had PTSD.

"Um, yea!" Toby answered. He hated not being able to tell his partners the truth, but it was the only way.

"Good!" Annabel said then turned to look at the window, hoping Steve would arrive early.

"What issue? How come I didn't hear anything about this?" Strobe seemed mad as he asked.

"Um, I was just going through some monster PTSD problems that's all, nothing much." Toby answered.

"Oh, well you should have told me!" Strobe said his tone hinted with anger.

"Strobe, I told him not to, you were sick!" Annabel said saving him.

The two started arguing back and forth again.

That's when Toby got that feeling again. At this point he knew what was coming, but what surprised him was who. Ammit's see through image was standing right in front of him.

He wanted to scream, but he felt frozen. He knew this wasn't the real her, yet he knew it was wasn't a before image. He knew this was coming. He stood there frozen, watching as she moved over to him.

"Toby! Steve's here!" He heard Annabel yell from the front of the store. Yet he still couldn't move.

"Tobe, there you are dude!" Strobe sighed. Then walked away, but stopped when he noticed his partner didn't follow. "Um Tobe, you coming?"

Toby watched as Ammit passed through him and headed toward the KP secret headquarters. She began to move things quietly away from the shelf that hid the door. _Why is she doing it silently?_

She then opened the door and headed down the stairs. Toby would have followed her, but he still was too sacred to move. That's when he heard someone shake his shoulders.

"Toby! Hey Toby snap out of it!" He blinked to see Steve shaking his shoulders. Steve was the only one of the three to know what just really happened.

"Sorry, so where were we?" Toby asked, fear still in his voice.

"Explaining what the heck just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Toby was dead, they were going to kill him. They would see him just now, they saw him! What could he say to them? Should he lie? He looked over at Steve, looking for some signal of what to do. Steve just blinked at him, he didn't send any signal to him. He would have to run with this by himself. _Just great! I'm toast!_

"Oh, hey guys! Can you believe that someone put the red peppers where the green peppers go? That has to be one of the worst mistakes a chef can make, right?" Toby asked. His eyes seem to beg them to agree with him.

"That was me Tobe. Now what's the real reason you froze in terror in there? Were you scared the meats might come alive and eat you or something?" Strobe asked him.

"Toby, are you still having PTSD? If you are you might want to talk to Harvey about this. What good would it do if you froze in the middle of a battle? We would die, and trust me I am not looking forward to that day" Annabel said.

"It's nothing, just really tired suddenly." Toby wasn't lying, he was tired all of a sudden. " I guess I must fall asleep or something. No biggie, I'll live to see another monster fighting day."

The others frowned at him, he was acting different. "Ok MCO's let's talk ."

* * *

For the next hour the group talked about mission reports, supply counts, and wanted monsters. Toby tuned out most of the meeting, he just seemed so tired. Through out the meeting Annabel and Strobe would look at him with worried glances. By the time the meeting came to a close Steve had taken four sheets of notes.

"I will see you guys tomorrow. Get home safe guys!" Steve told them before they walked out the door.

It was chilly, being that it was December, so Strobe decided to drive them home. That was one of the many things Toby had for being friends with Strobe. They got into the car, Strobe and Annabel in the front with Toby in the back.

"Weird night huh?" Annabel said trying to break the silence.

"Sure, if you call Toby falling asleep in the meeting weird. I'm sure if it were about making better pizza's he would have stayed awake, but not with blood sucking monsters. Nope, not his type." Strobe joked.

"Can we get something to eat, we stayed too late and didn't eat anything." Annabel suggested.

They pulled into a McDonalds drive thru/ They were two cars away from the ordering station. Strobe and Annabel started to have a conversation, but Toby wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about what he was going to tell Harvey, and When? He couldn't tell him with the others around, they would find out that way.

"Tobe?" Toby heard Strobe asked as they were sitting at the ordering window. "Do you want anything?"

"Um, no I'm good." Toby tried to smile at them.

"Ok, so that's to Mcdoubles and two sodas." Strobe repeated his order to the woman. "Thank you!"

As they drove up to the next window Toby fell fast asleep.

* * *

Annabel didn't know what to think. They were handed their food and Strobe began to drive to Toby's house. It was the closest and he needed to get home, before his parents did.

"Toby, you feeling alright?' Annabel asked. She turned around to see Toby asleep against the window. His arms were by his sides, his head laying on the window.

"He's asleep." Annabel told Strobe.

I"m not waking him up!" Strobe told her " He might panic, and I am so not getting in the middle of that little drama." Strobe laughed.

"What do you think is wrong with him? Is he turning into a monster or something?" Annabel asked. It's the only reason she could come up with. The only one that made sense of course.

" I think it has something to do with what happened in the kitchen. Something he doesn't want to tell us." Strobe siad. The more Annabel thought about it the more she agreed with him.

They pulled up into Toby's drive way. "Toby, Toby wake up." Annabel said shaking him.

"No, i thought i had more time" Toby mumbled in his sleep.

Annabel laughed. "No, you knew you were almost home!"

Toby snapped up awake, "Oh sorry about that, I'll just go." Toby said slamming the door shut.

The pair watched as their KP partner wobbled to the front door and walked in. "He must be really tired." Strobe commented.

"yea but if he wasn't talking to me, then what does he think he has more time for?"


	3. Chapter 3

Toby didn't want to sleep, because that would just bring him back to the world of vampires. Toby didn't want to see her royal baldness and time soon. He just wanted a normal nights sleep, is that too much to ask? Ever since he had started to see thing, Toby had struggled to have a normal life. Toby was able to rejoin cooking club after having his grades raised, but that still didn't add to the normal of his life. He just wished he could have normal dreams, at least. Even if his life was now weird, he should at least have a normal sleep.

He didn't even want to try to sleep anymore. When he closed his eyes he would see her, running at him fangs out. This shouldn't be happening, he shouldn't have to deal with this. He knew what he had to do tomorrow. He was going to quit Killler Pizza once and for all.

* * *

The not sleeping idea didn't last long. Just like in the car, Toby fell asleep. It wasn't a choice he made, he was just to tried to fight it anymore. With two weeks of trying to stay up as long as he could, it could be understood.

_He was back at the mansion. He was running from something, something very fast. Toby couldn't see Annabel or Strobe near him. That's when he started to panic. He had no one to help him, no one at all._

_"Silly little boy, did you really think they would trust you once they found out about your secret? Hm?" He heard ab old sweet voice ask him. "I've been wondering how long it would take for them to catch on."_

_"They don't know! I made sure of that! This can't be true, this can't be true!" Toby was now on full panic mode. What if they did know? "How would they know?"_

_"Harvey" They voice said as if it was easy._

_"He wouldn't!" He shouted back._

_"Did you ever tell him to keep it a secret?" The voice asked. Toby froze. "Didn't think so." If the voice had a face, it would have the evilest smile on it. Just one of those "You know I've won" smiles._

_"But...but, they wouldn't abandon me!" He yelled trying to throw her off._

_"Funny how timing is, looks like you have guests" Toby heard the voice laugh. he still couldn't tell if it was a male or a female. _

_Toby looked around, he didn't see anyone. "Liar!" He sneered._

_"We'll see" He heard as he began to wake up._

* * *

Strobe and Annabel had been at Killer Pizza, like they had planned. it had been and hour since they had planned to meet, and Toby wasn't anywhere in sight. Strobe was looking at Annabel's worried face. He thought about last night, the way Toby had been acting. He reminded Strobe of a vampire donner would act, sluggish, weak, including the lost of appetite_._

Strobe shook his head, the dude knew how to handle these types of things. Toby would be fine. Annabel didn't seem to think of it that way. She just seemed to worry more and more as the minutes went by.

"Maybe we should check on him, make sure he's ok. You saw how he acted last night, he seemed so out of it." Annabel commented. "He just seemed like he had the life sucked out of him."

Strobe noticed the look in her eyes as she said, the moment they showed complete fear. It looked to him like she had the same thought he did, the fact that he could be a blood bank for some vampire.

The ride over to Toby's house was awkwardly quiet. Annabel didn't say anything, and Strobe didn't want to say anything. The fact was, they were both worried about they're partner.

They reached Toby's house a little over twenty minutes later. Strobe got out of his car, and Annabel followed. They walked to the door, they had o idea what they would say to his parents though. _Hi, we're Toby's MCO co workers! We just wanted to make sure he was ok and wasn't a vampire blood bank. Oh, are those fresh cookies you made. _So not going to happen Strobe thought.

They knocked on the door, and a little girl answered. She had to be around the middle school age, or older. _This must be Toby's annoying little sister he always talking about._

"Oh, hi. I'm Annabel, a friend of Toby's. Is he here by any chance?" Annabel asked.

The girl looked at us blankly. "Mom can't wake him up, he's upstairs sleeping if you want to go try yourselves. I doubt it will work, we tried everything." The girl seemed to spill he guts about this.

Annabel and Strobe exchanged worried glances. Who lets complete strangers watch their brother sleep? That's just really creepy and weird. _What a sister!_

Annabel and Strobe wandered in behind the girl, trying to find his room. It wasn't that hard to in though, his sister lad tm right there.

I doubt any things wrong, he just came in late night. He should be up soon." The girl sighed and walked away slowly. "And don't tell my I let you in, they'll just worry."

"Where are your parents anyway? Do they know about Toby?" Strobe questioned the girl.

"Didn't Toby tell you? They're on some week vacation thing. Won't be back till Monday. Why" The girl gave them a weird look. She seemed annoyed.

"But, Toby told us last night that he had to get back before his parents found out he was out." Annabel said. She looked shocked. Her KP partner had lied to them.

"I told him t tell anyone that. Parents want us safe and that I didn't want my friends to know I'm being baby sat by my brother." She sighed.

They nodded, and walked in the door. Toby's room a mess, which Strobe had expected. What Strobe hadn't expected was The monsters of the world text-book open to a certain vampire page.

"Annabel look!" Strobe pointed to the open book. "obsession much?"

Annabel looked an grimaced. More vampires really didn't want to be added to their lives. "Why is it out like this? Someone could have seen it!"

That's when Strobe saw it, a letter. Strobe picked it up, then gasped. "Did you know Toby was thinking of quitting? I mean I know he didn't want to do it from he start, but still."

Annabel snatched the paper away and read it, she also let loose a gasp. "Why Toby? I thought that he was over it all, the PTSD and all. Why is he quitting?"

'No!... I can't tell them ... can't let them find out. They would never trust me again ..." Toby said in his sleep. Panic was rising in his voice.

"Toby?" Annabel asked quietly.

"Annabel, don't! I want to hear what he has to say. It must be something he isn't going to tell us." Strobe tried to sush her. She gave me this real scary look, he questioned saying any thing. "Who do you think Them is?"

"Us?" He nodded.

"Harvey would never tell them ... NO! He wouldn't tell them." Toby mumbled.

"Call Harvey." I told Annabel, she already had her phone out.

I took Harvey a few rings, but he did answer. Annabel put him on speaker phone. "Hey guys! Did Steve make it there on time?" Harvey asked. We stayed silent, he must have figured something was wrong.

"We're at Toby's house, and he's acting weird. We need to know is somethings wrong." Strobe asked.

"Well, he's still getting use to his gift, so..." Harvey started.

"What gift?" Annabel asked.

"He has what I call the sight. He didn't tell you?' There was an awkward silence. "What is Toby doing right now?"

"He's sleeping, his sister couldn't wake him up. She wanted us to try." Annabel told Harvey.

Strobe turned to Toby, the guy looked really pale, meaning as white as a sheet. He was sweating all over the place. This in no place was eve good. "Tell Harvey that I think he's sick or something"

Annabel repeated this to Harvey, who seemed surprised. "This isn't from his gift, did he happen to have a vision though? Maybe whoever was in it caught on." Harvey suggested.

"He looked like he was having a panic attack in the kitchen. Could that be something? I mean Steve was there, he would know." Strobe muttered, but everyone still heard him.

"Then yes, it was. It shouldn't cause this though, by the symptoms it sounds like a vampire bite. Which is weird because we got rid of them." Harvey thought aloud, which he only did when he was nervous.

"If it help, his book was open to the bald queen in out textbooks." Strobe said.

"Crap, ok bring him to KP. I'll call Steve, he'll know what to do when you get there."

The two nodded, and hung up the phone. "There's only one problem." Strobe said.

"What?"

"How do we get him out without his sister knowing?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello random two or three people who might be reading this. I know not a lot of people have heard of this book series before, which is messed up. Could you review and tell me how I'm doing. I just don't know. Thanks!**

* * *

Annabel looked blankly at Strobe, she hadn't thought of that. How could they get around his sister? She seemed to have run off down the hall, totally forgetting her brother had two strangers in his room while hs slept.

Annabel walked to the door and looked both ways, no one in sight. "Strobe, can you take him out the window. I'll tell his sister that we left. Don't want her to call the cops." Strobe nodded and picked up Toby. He threw him over his shoulder.

"Be careful, Annabel." He said this like I was going over to fight some monster that wanted to eat my face off. Then again, who knows. Toby's sister maybe a vampire, that would explained his health.

She continued down the hall, looking for the girl. When she didn't see her she headed for the doors. "Where you going?" The girl said. She came out of the corner, and stared at her with a weird look. "Where's my brother? He disappeared from his room."

"Um, He's coming with us. We have a shift to work." I explained.

"Oh, ok!" She skipped off into the house.

* * *

"Is he still asleep?" Annabel asked after catching up to them. Strobe sighed, how to explain this.

"He's still asleep, but I think he'll wake up soon. We should get to Steve before he does." Strobe suggested. Annabel just nodded. She hopped in the back seat, so they could watch Toby from both directions.

Strobe heard Annabel speak. "So, whats wrong with him? Any ideas?" She seem to have the same idea as he did. Neither one of them wanted to wanted to say the truth, even if it was.

Toby began to move a little bit. "Where am I?"

* * *

Toby woke up to the sound of talking, after hearing that Annabel and Strobe knew about his gift. He would have to say that hearing them talk sent me into a panic. He started moving.

"Toby, how are you feeling?" He heard Annabel ask him.

"I think I'll take a nap now." I whispered and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't weird at all." Strobe said laughing at his own joke. H turned to receive the glare from guessed she was just worried, then again when wasn't she worried?

"We need to get him to Steve, he doesn't look good to me." Annabel nodded at strobe. He drove as fast as he could, even doing things Annabel wouldn't approve, like driving over the speed limit.

In a few minutes they heard police sirens, Strobe banged his hand on the steering wheel. How could he have not seen this coming? Then he turned to look at Annabel, she pointed toward Toby, who was still sleeping. _How could he explain that?_

Strobe slowed down and pulled over, no need to make things worse. The officer pulled over behind him, then got out of the car. He was, wait that couldn't be right, _the sherif?_ I turned to Annabel, who gave me a weird look. She must have seen him too.

"Anything wrong sherif?" Strobe asked as calm as he could, which didn't help as he saw a dead man walking. _Wait, wouldn't he be a dead undead walking?_

"I would like to see you the inside of your car, please." The sherif asked, even though it sounded like he ordered.

Annabel and Strobe helped Toby get out of the car, thankfully he woke up. This helped them to have fewer questions. Toby looked around like he was lost, then he snapped awake when he saw the sherif. He looked like he was ready to scream.

"Don't worry Toby, I just texted Steve. He's on his way." Annabel assured him. Strobe looked at Toby, he looked more mad than anything.

The sherif looked at all three of them, to him they must have been an odd bunch. Then again two of them had killed him, so he should recognise them. When the officer looked at him he landed on Toby.

"You boy, your coming with me!" The sherif barked.

"But, I was the one who was speeding!" Strobe said without thinking. He thought maybe if he could distract him from Toby. _Wow, today must be let's kill Tobe day, or something._

The sherif grabbed Toby, then his fangs came out. Which was weirder than the first time this happened. Which was way too messed up to say in the first place. He looked at Strobe and Annabel with a snarl.

"Move, and he dies!"


	5. Chapter 5

Toby was having a pretty messed up day, and he has had a ton of them. First he had a weird dream, which involved his partners to to find out his big secret. Then he wakes up in a car with those same two people, and is exhausted. Then someone who he killed pulls them over for a parking ticket. That sure woke him up. Then he snatches him and threatens them to let him take him. Some day right?

Annabel and Strobe sent him a look, this look gave him a little hope in the situation. His guess was that they had called for help, which he was hoping was Steve, because Harvey was in New York. _Where did that come from? Must be my sleepy_ mind.

"Now, I'm going to take him, and your going to forget everything. If you don't, or even come looking for him. Your dead. Got it?" The sherif said. He seemed to go back to his monster personality, not the kind man he had saved before.

"Why do you want him anyway? I mean he's just some kid!" Annabel yelled trying to buy time. Toby was praying it would work, he was praying that he wouldn't die. Lucky for him it worked, kind of.

"Why do you think? Someone wants the big one." The undead sherif said.

"Hey! I am not big! You should have seen me a couple of weeks ago!" Toby yelled.

The sherif applied more pressure to my are, close to breaking it. Toby cried out. They must not have seen what the sherif was doing, so they looked kind of confused when they heard me.

"As I was saying, don't follow or else..." He didn't get to finish his threat, because Steve hit him with an arrow from his crossbow. He was thrown back, along with Toby. To Toby's horror, the vampire still had a tight grip on him.

"This one will pay for that!" The vampire sherif shouted. Then he did something Toby thought would never happen to him. The vampire bit his neck.

It all happened so fast, Toby didn't even realize what was happening to him at first. All he heard were screams. There was a wack sound, then it was all over. His vision came back and he saw all three faces. Strobe seemed to have a WTH face. Steve had his weird thinking face, which made him look constipated. Annabel looked worried as always, which wasn't news to Toby.

* * *

Strobe couldn't believe what had just happened. His best friend was bitten by a vampire, like for real! Steve took that moment to shot an arrow at the vampire, it didn't miss. The vampire was gone, but he still bit Toby.

We rushed over, you know to make sure he was ok. "Steve will he be ok?" Annabel asked. She seemed to be on the edge of a freak out. Which we really didn't need right now, Toby didn't need that to add-on.

"Is he going to be find?" Strobe asked Steve. Steve nodded. "Hang on dude!"

"I'm fine, just tired." He paused. "Did that guy jut bite me?"

Strobe couldn't help but laugh. His KP partner would be fine. "Tobe, dude you scared us for a minute. I thought you were going to be a blood-sucker for the rest of your life. Who else would make our food on camping trips?"

Toby looked at him weirdly. Then he smiled. "You like my food? You would miss that the most? What about my personality?"

Strobe laughed again. "Nope, its your food. Anyone can find a chubby kind who likes to cook, and is shy. Those are easy to find!" Annabel elbowed his chest making him stop from pain.

"Come on Toby, let's get you safely to KP." Steve said as he motioned for them to help carry him to the car. _If he isn't fat, than I'm a werewolf!_

* * *

Mean while Toby was asleep in the mini hospital that use to be a classroom, Annabel was explaining to Steve what exactly went on an hour ago, and why they need help. It took a few minutes for them to explain, because Strobe kept interrupting. Which she was starting to get tired of. He talked way too much already.

"Why would they be after Toby anyway? I mean what can he do anyway?" Strobe said. Annabel gave him a cold stare. He immediately shut up. _Great he's learned something from me!_

"I'm not sure. He was the first to survive their attacks?" Steve asked. He seemed to be on a train of thought. Like if we said, yes, he might have an answer for us, or something like that.

"Yea, he was on the trip with the cooking club. They crashed into the trap the vampires created. They made shelter in a cemetary, then the sherif came. Toby fought them off, but they got away. That's how we found out about the vampires. Wait i just thought of something. The way he reacted in the basement of the house the first time we went. He seemed scared of something, could it have been one of those after images?" Annabel summarised.

"Yea, Toby told Harvey about that one. It kind of freaked him out." Steve told them. "That was his first after image."

"Wait, so he wasn't having a panic attack? I am so confused right now." Strobe muttered.

"You know what i think I know why they want Toby." Annabel said. _ I hope I'm right._

"Why?" Steve asked. he looked at me curiously. Like he really needed to know this. Which she guessed he did.

"All those reasons plus a big one. He killed one of her favorites. Not only that he can see all the things they did, think of how they could use that against us? They want revenge!"


	6. Chapter 6

Toby was on constant watch after that happened. No one let him out of their sight, which was kind of awkward for Toby. After dark, the group of three split up from Toby, or pretended to separate. They made sure Toby made it to the house, then got everything set up. They had tents, cameras, and crossbows. Annabel was concerned that they might get caught. How would Toby react if he found out.

They waited a couple of hours, taking turns sleeping. Toby was still up at three o'clock in the morning. Annabel didn't know why he would be up so late. He needed rest after all he's been through.

"Why is Tobe still awake?" Strobe said, expressing her thoughts.

"I don't know, he should be asleep." Steve said thinking.

After another couple of hours of waiting, he finally fell asleep. His shadow fell on the bed, already asleep. Annabel looked through the area, she stopped when she saw a shadow by the back of the house. She double checked to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and sadly she wasn't.

"Guys there is something behind the house. I just saw a human shadow." Annabel said.

"Strobe and Annabel, you need to go around and make sure that it's good back there. I'll watch the front." Steve ordered.

Strobe followed Annabel to the spot she saw the figure. She turned to look around, then she saw it again. The figure was climbing the roof, and heading to Toby's window! Annabel aimed her crossbow and shot.

At first she thought she had missed. The figured didn't seem to stop. It reached the top of the roof, and fell. That proved that she did in fact hit her target. She prayed that she it the heart though, or else it wasn't dead.

"He fell, but he's climbing back up!" Strobe yelled to her, confirming her worst fear.

both teens ran to the front of the house, trying to catch up with the attacker. The figure was climbing up the wall of the house, and moving towards Toby's window. He burst in, which was hard with an injured shoulder.

"No!" Annabel screamed forgetting to be silent. Strobe gave her a weird look, which could only say, what the heck are you doing?

The monster came back in sight once he heard her. Steve fired again, and this time not missing. The bad part, Toby was now falling from his window, and it was a good two-story drop.

"STEVE! What do we do?" Annabel asked him.

"Hope he doesn't die?" Strobe suggested shrugging.

"Strobe!"

That's when Toby landed.

* * *

Toby really was sick of vampires, couldn't they just stay dead? He was pretty sure he killed the sherif before, and he didn't know who this one was. If he had to guess, it was the one from the morgue.

He landed with a painful thud. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't wake his parents, or his sister. There would be too many questions, and that would not make things easy. He would rather be in pain, then have his parents find out about him being a KP MCO. His parents would probably kill him right then and there. He really didn't want to die yet.

"Oh my god, Toby!" He heard Annabel call. What were they even doing here. He had thought they had left hours ago.

He saw three figures run over to him, his guess, Annabel, Strobe, and Steve. They must have camped out to make sure he wouldn't be followed, which he was now glad they did.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked. He looked at all of them.

"Tobe, you just fell two stories, and you're wondering what we're doing? We're saving you!" Strobe called. "Sometimes you just blow my mind."

"Strobe." Toby whispered. Strobe turned in his direction. "Was that the girl in the morgue?" Strobe nodded. Toby sighed. "How are they back, and why are they after me?" Everyone looked everywhere but Toby" eyes. "What?"

"Well..." Annabel started, but was interrupted by an annoyed Strobe.

"They hate you, you killed one of the queen favorites. You think they would let that slide? Plus they might want you for your gift." Strobe said, the Annabel glared at him, she had a scary glare. "What I say?"

"How about the fact you just told him that he's dead meat! Everyone of those Vampires we killed, will be after him. How would you react to that?" Annabel yelled. Toby wish she would calm down, he didn't want to wake his parents.

"Oh come on Annabel, he's a big boy now!" Strobe laughed at his own bad joke.

"Hey guys, could you help me up? I kind of twisted my ankle." Toby asked, through the pain. "You know, I just fell through the window?" They turned to him, for once Annabel looked angry and not worried.

"Fine, come on guys. We need to be quiet, we don't want to wake up his parents. I have no idea how we would explain why we were here at four in the morning." Annabel ordered.

"That's exactly what we'd like to know."


End file.
